A bedding set is commonly used to outfit a bed. A typical bedding set includes pillow cases, a fitted sheet, a flat sheet and one or more blankets. Unfortunately, when two people share a bed, one or both of the people may have a tendency to compete for and take some or all of the flat sheet and/or the blankets from the other person. This tendency can disrupt and interfere with the sleep of the people.
Additionally, many people allow one or more of their pets to sleep on a portion of the bed. The pets can inhibit the people from freely moving the flat sheet and/or the blankets during sleep. This also interferes with the sleep of the people.
Moreover, children with varying tastes are often forced to share a bed. Not only does competition for the flat sheet and/or the blankets disrupt sleep, the children often bicker about the color and pattern of the article of bedding.
Additionally, both children and couples often feel they need their individual space in a bed. Sharing the flat sheet and/or blankets prohibits the people from having such space. Sharing an article of bedding also prohibits the people from having their own identity.
Another common problem with sharing a flat sheet and/or blankets is the preference of one person to have the flat sheet and/or the blankets tucked into the side of the bed and the other person preferring not to. This facilitates competition for the flat sheet and/or blankets and disrupts and interferes with the sleep of the people.
In light of the above, there is a need for an article of bedding that facilitates good sleep. Further, there is a need for an article of bedding that reduces the impact of competition for an article of bedding during sleep.
An article of bedding for a bed includes a flexible first section and a flexible second section. The sections are secured together and cooperate to form an overlapping region and a first non-overlapping region. Moreover, the sections are secured together so that (i) a first end of the first section is free to move relative to a first end of the second section and (ii) a second end of the first section is fixedly secured to a second end of the second section. As a result of this design, the article of bedding facilitates good sleep and reduces the impact of competition for the article of bedding during sleep.
The article of bedding can be a sheet, a blanket or another type of covering. The present invention is also directed to a bedding set, a bed combination, a method for making an article of bedding, and a method for making a bedding set.